


The Good Things in the World

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Being a Magical Girl is Suffering, Bittersweet, Earth, Earth Day, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Purple Prose, Ultimate Madoka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Madoka is the earth, was the earth, will be the earth, and vice versa. She sees everything, and she likes what she sees. Where there is despair she shall bring hope. If a girl sits crying in an alleyway, Madoka will be there to wipe the tears away.
Relationships: Kaname Madoka & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Good Things in the World

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was done for the EarthLove2020 zine!!! You can download it [here!](https://dotzines.tumblr.com/post/616049334451109888/earth-love-2020-release-happy-earth-day)  
> The other contributors are super fantastic and it's completely free, so please go check it out!!

Madoka flew, through time, through space, through existence itself.

Everywhere and nowhere perpetually. Watching, observing, witnessing the earth change. There was so much to despair about. War, famine, disasters, and the endless suffering of magical girl upon magical girl. And while she couldn’t end the war, couldn’t end the famine nor disaster, she could prevent the burden of magical girls. She could claim their pain as her own. It was her gift, to the world.

One such magical girl lay crying, clutching onto a darkened gem, against the pavement in an alleyway.

Winds blew, storms grew, flowers bloomed, the suns shined, but in this one corner of the world, the clouds grew thick and heavy, swirling overhead. Blocking out the sun, the girl found them dark and depressing. She cried, for there was nothing good in the world anymore.

But…

A hand, with light ghostly touch, wiped her tears away. The girl startled, jolting back at the unexpected contact. Before her was a girl- (No. No, this was not a girl, she was something far beyond that. An entity of some sorts?) -smiling gently upon her.

“Come now, Miyako. You mustn’t cry. I’m here to help you.”

The sky was so dark, yet the person before Miyako was glowing. A soft, gentle glow, casting shadows on the dark pavement and block that surrounded them.

“Who-“ But before the question had even left Miyako’s mouth,the other responded.

“I am here to take your burden away. You will be free, thanks to the law of cycles. You may call me, Madoka.”

But the magical girl continued to bawl. Madoka ran a finger along Miyako’s cheek.

“What’s wrong? There’s no need to be afraid.”

Miyako clutched the gem, curling in on herself as her body was wracked with tears.

“I’m sorry,” She wailed. “I can’t go on any longer! It hurts too much!”

But as the girl in front of her sobbed, Madoka only shook her head and smiled gently. “I am here to take your burden. You don’t have to be in pain anymore.”

Eyes brimming with tears looked up to those of glowing rose gold.

“I don’t know if there’s anything good in the world anymore.”

Madoka reached out a hand, gently grabbing Miyako’s and pulling her forward and into her arms.

“Then I shall show you.”

Their fingers interlaced, and Miyako was flying above the world, Madoka’s hand in hers.

“There are so many wonderful things on your earth, Miyako.”

With the howl and whip of wind, Madoka’s voice should’ve been impossible to make out, yet it seemed as though she was merely whispering in Miyako’s ear.

“I want to show you it all.”

And she did. Rays of sunlight streaming through the clouds, tiny streams thriving with life. Cherry trees, light sprinklings of snow, the fractured patterns of broken ice. Green, green, so much green. The colour of the newest buds on trees, baby frogs, bushes rustling in a light summer breeze. The colour of life, the colour of the earth. A little girl feeding a stray cat. A couple stargazing on a winter's night, huddled beneath a blanket. Each and every animal, living in balance with one another.

These things made up the earth, forming it into one concept, one world. And Madoka saw it all. And everything she saw, she loved.

“Do you see now?” Madoka whispered as Miyako gazed upon the tides of the seas, the cycle of hurricanes and cyclones, people diving and swimming in the water. “Do you see how beautiful your world truly is?”

Miyako, tears streaming, never-ending, nodded.

It truly was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“Good. I must go now. I have others like you to help. But I promise you, you’ll always remember this.”

And in a beam of light, Madoka was gone, leaving Miyako alone in the alley again. But now she saw. How the skies weren’t gloomy, they were gorgeous. How the streets weren’t dull, they were intricate, pieces laid down over eons and yet, there was still the persistence of weeds, of life, breaking through the pavement. She would go, she would live, she would grow. And the earth would grow with her.

Madoka looked down and smiled.

There was so much to experience in the world and Madoka had seen it all. She felt, saw, lived every piece of the earth at once.

All the suffering, all the pain.

And yet, there was so much beauty in the world.

The beauty of new love, the tranquil of a fresh river, the breathtaking joy of human lives. For each painful final sigh there was a gasp and a breath as new life began. Each moment was a glass bead that made up Madoka’s world. Madoka loved each and every one.

With her hair flowing through the sands of time, and dress blowing in the winds of existence, Madoka was the earth.

Madoka loved the earth, and so, loved herself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, id really appreciate a comment or kudos if u liked it!!  
> if you want to see more of my stuff, here's some links for you!  
> [The Fanfiction Writing (and reading) Community Discord](https://discord.gg/G4vrXDh)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Colourful_Void)  
> [My Tumblr](https://void-of-many-colours.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
